Ibuki Munemasa
(Goalkeeper) |number= 20 (Gassan Kunimitsu) 1 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |team= Gassan Kunimitsu Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Tatsuhisa Suzuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Ibuki Munemasa (井吹 宗正) is the goalkeeper for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance Munemasa has white hair that is mostly pointed up and some falling at the sides and wears a black headband. He has plum coloured eyes and a tall body. Personality Among most members in Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he's one of the few at the start that is dedicated on training, going as far as practicing against Shindou Takuto's shoot when Shindou disregarded Ibuki as a fellow member since he's new to soccer, just like everyone else. He and Shindou are shown to not be on good terms with each other at the start of the series. Background As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in episode 2, Ibuki is playing soccer and participating the FFIV2, so that he can gain money to study abroad, with the best basketball team in the world. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In Episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the goalkeeper uniform of Gassan Kunimitsu, which suggests that he joined Gassan Kunimitsu's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be the goalkeeper for Japan's national team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, which surprised Shinsuke. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At first, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi were surprised that he caught Mikado Haruma's Koutei Penguin 7 without using any hissatsu. However, they were shocked when he stopped the shoot but started dribbling the ball outside of the penalty area with his hands, causing them to get a free direct kick (which wasn't shown in the anime). He did this as a body instinct because he used to be in a basketball team. After that, Teikoku continuously made shots that he was unable to catch. The match ended with 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In Episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. He and Tsurugi are the ones who were usually partnered up since Tsurugi did the shots at Ibuki. Though, he overheard Shindou’s plan of only playing three members without even counting him. He became enraged and asked Tsurugi to train with him again but Shindou intervened. He said that Ibuki must stop his shoot hissatsu but even though Ibuki failed to catch Fortissimo, he still asked for more. The next day, his training continued with Tsurugi. On the day of the match against Fire Dragon, he was prepared to stop an incoming shoot but Shindou intervened and used his leg to stop it. Ibuki clenched his fists in anger. In Episode 3, the match continued between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon. He still continued telling Shindou to get out of the way and that he will do his job as Shinsei Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper. Shindou managed to stop the ball thrice. When Lee Chyun-Yun used his hissastu Rapid Fire, Ibuki shouted at Shindou to get out of the way which made Shindou lose focus as the ball came flying in. Ibuki tried to stop the shoot, but he was unable to do so. When the game ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning, he walked out from the field. In Episode 4, Ibuki was seen practicing in basketball court. Tsurugi saw him training by himself, and saw how hard he was working at trying to improve. So Tsurugi decided to help him train. In Episode 5, Ibuki and the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were proposed the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, considered by Kuroiwa. It was a test to let any member of the team, leave if they wanted to. The test was based on penalty kicks and that they had to miss the goal five times to pass the test, and leave the team. If they scored however, they would fail and stay in the team. While Ibuki and Matatagi watched the rest of the newbies participate in the test, they stood and watched as they all failed, and stayed in the team. Ibuki had his reasons for not doing the test, same as Hayato did. Ibuki wanted to show Shindou his true strength and that he can protect Shinsei Inazuma Japan's goal on his own. In Episode 6, Ibuki and his team played against Big Waves. He repeatedly attempted to save Megalodon with the same action, him jumping in the air and smacking it down with the palm of his hand, but failed twice. However, in the third attempt he mastered it, and it turned into a hissatsu, Wild Dunk. The episode ended with a score of 2-1 to Big Waves. In Episode 7, Ibuki had used Wild Dunk more times to catch Megalodon, which was used by Octa Pasun as well as Cole LaRuze this time. Wild Dunk had successfully caught it in every attempt, showing that it was a very effective hissatsu and will be useful to the team. The match ended with a score of 3-2 to Shinsei Inazuma Japan, as Manabe scored the third and final goal for them. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GK Wild Dunk' Trivia *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he used to play basketball. *He's the first goalkeeper to touch the ball with his hands outside the penalty area. *He is the first member of Shinsei Inazuma Japan to develop his own hissatsu (Excluding Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou) Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Captains